The multimedia era has arrived recently in which sound, pictures and other pixel values are integrated into one media, and conventional information media as communication tools like newspapers, magazines, TV, radio and telephone are regarded as the targets of multimedia. Generally, multimedia is a form of the simultaneous representation of not only characters but also graphics, sound, and especially pictures. In order to handle the above-mentioned conventional information media as multimedia, it is a requisite to represent the information digitally.
However, it is unrealistic to directly process a huge amount of information digitally by using the above-mentioned conventional information media because, when calculating the data amount of each information medium mentioned above as a digital data amount, the data amount per character is 1-2 bytes while that of sound per second is not less than 64 kbits (telephone speech quality) and that of moving pictures per second is not less than 100 Mbits (present TV receiving quality). For example, a TV telephone has already become commercially practical thanks to Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) with a transmission speed of 64 kbps-1.5 Mbps, but it is impossible to transmit pictures of a TV camera as they are using ISDN.
That is why an information compression technique is necessary. For example, a moving picture compression technique standard of H.261 or H.263, which is internationally standardized by the International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T), is used for TV telephones. Also, it is possible to store picture information with sound information in ordinary music compact discs (CDs) by using the information compression technique of the MPEG-1 standard.
Here, Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) is an international standard to digitally compress moving picture signals, and MPEG-1 is the standard to compress moving picture signals to 1.5 Mbps, that is, to compress TV signal information to about one-hundredth of the original size of the information. Also, the quality which satisfies the MPEG-1 standard is a medium level that can be realized at a transmission rate of about 1.5 Mbps. MPEG-2 is thus standardized in order to satisfy the need for higher picture quality, and MPEG-2 compresses moving picture signals to 2-15 Mbps.
Presently, the work group (ISO/IECJTC1/SC29/WG11), which standardized MPEG-1 and MPEG-2, has standardized MPEG-4 with a higher compression rate. MPEG-4 introduced not only efficient coding at a low bit rate, but also a powerful error-resist technique that lessens subjective picture deterioration in case a transmission error occurs. Also, as a picture coding system for the next generations, ISO/IEC and ITU-T are jointly working for the standardization of Joint Video Team (JVT). The standard called Joint Model 2 (JM2) is presently the latest version.
The picture for intra predictive coding without any reference picture is called Intra Coded Picture (I picture). In addition, the picture for inter predictive coding with a reference picture is called Predictive Coded Picture (P picture). Also, the picture for inter predictive coding in which two reference pictures are referred to simultaneously is called Bi-predictive Coded Picture (B picture).
The term “picture,” as used herein, is a term representing one picture. In a progressive picture, a picture means a frame, but in an interlace picture, a picture means a frame or a field. An “interlace picture,” as used herein, means a frame that is composed of two fields with a slight time lag. In the coding and decoding processes of interlace pictures, it is possible to process a frame as it is, as two fields, or by each block in a frame in a frame-by-frame structure or in a field-by-field structure.
In JVT, it is possible to choose an arbitrary picture as a forward reference picture from a plurality of pictures, unlike conventional moving picture coding. Also, a system to switch coded bit streams at specific pictures, that is, Switching Coded Pictures (S pictures), has been introduced. (There are SI pictures and SP pictures in S pictures, and these are the pictures for intra predictive coding or inter predictive coding, respectively.)
The S picture system is to guarantee that streams after S Pictures can be decoded correctly in the case of switching from stream to stream just before S pictures. Also, it is possible to switch streams at a server such as a moving picture distribution server according to the communication capacity of receiving terminals or the preference of receivers.
In the conventional picture coding method or conventional picture decoding method, S pictures are introduced so that (1) it can choose an arbitrary picture as a forward reference picture from a plurality of pictures, and (2) it can also switch pictures at specific pictures. Regrettably, in spite of the introduction of these two techniques, problems that occur when these two techniques are combined have not yet been adequately resolved. In reality, it is difficult to use both the techniques together because of the problems shown below.
FIG. 1 is an illustration showing the relationship between pictures and picture numbers (PN) when coding an input picture signal (VIN). The same picture signal is coded at different picture rates (the number of pictures per second) to make Streams 1, 2 and 3. Picture numbers (PN) are numbers to identify coded pictures. In JM2, pictures to be referred to as reference pictures in the following coding are assigned numbers which are incremented by 1. To simplify the explanation, the example of FIG. 1 shows only the case where all of the pictures in each stream are referred to as reference pictures in the following coding, and the picture numbers are always incremented by 1. Pictures that are not referred to in the following coding are unrelated to the increase or decrease in the picture numbers, and are not stored in a memory. Therefore, an explanation as to the pictures that are not referred to in the following coding is omitted because the pictures are unrelated to the following explanation of operations.
As shown in FIG. 1, at the time of t3, the diagonally shaded pictures are coded as S pictures. FIG. 2 is a diagram showing picture numbers (PN) of the pictures to be stored in the reference picture memory when coding or decoding S pictures.
FIG. 2 shows pictures which are stored in the reference picture memory (Mem) and their respective positions. In the reference picture memory (Mem), pictures in the left position are newer in time than pictures in the right position. At the time of predictive coding, the same pictures must be referred to in coding and decoding. When it is possible to choose each reference picture from a plurality of reference pictures like in the JM2, it is necessary to specify which pictures are referred to.
As described below, there are two methods to show reference pictures, and JM2 uses these two methods properly according to the intended purposes.
{circle around (1)} Clearly expressing how many pictures there are prior to a newer picture; and
{circle around (2)} Clearly expressing a reference picture by a picture number (PN).
In order to correctly code S pictures and the following pictures and to decode these pictures correctly at the time of decoding when switching streams at S pictures, the contents of the reference picture memory (Mem) must be the same in every case of switching streams at S pictures.
However, as shown in the illustration of FIG. 2, which shows the picture numbers (PN) of pictures to be stored in the reference picture memory (Mem), the contents of the reference picture memory (Mem) are not the same at the start of coding or decoding an S picture in each stream. Unless such a conventional method is improved, it is impossible to use the coding method to choose reference pictures from the reference picture memory (Mem) in combination with the S picture system for switching streams.
The present invention aims at solving all of the above-mentioned problems. In particular, the present invention aims to make the S picture system usable in combination with the other coding method to choose reference pictures in a reference picture memory (Mem), thereby providing picture coding and decoding methods that improve compression rates in the above-mentioned combined coding method using S pictures.